The Summer to Remember
by Danielle Fenton
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker have a lot of good things going for them. Danny and Sam have there one year anniversary coming up, Tucker's the mayor and has a long term girlfriend. But will things change fo the better when new threats come up, or will they change for the worse?
1. Sam's Morning

**The Summer to Remember**

**It was a bright and sunny Friday morning in Amity Park. Our resident Goth girl and Ghost boy woke with the two widest grins anyone has ever seen. Why you may ask? Because they are a couple, that are graduating, and about to celebrate their one year anniversary.**

"Finally!" the gothic girl shouted. She was so happy and excited because of what day it was. It was bittersweet though. Even though it was her anniversary with the Ghost boy of her dreams, it was also the anniversary of the day she nearly lost him to ghosts and almost died herself along with the rest of the world.

"Are you alright bubeleh?" Her grandmother asked when she flung the door open and came in on her scooter.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well, you just shouted and you're still in bed on your anniversary I might add, when you know your boyfriend will be here in…"

"Opfff…."

"…a second. Good to see you Danny."

"Ow! Sam! Good to see you too Mrs. Manson." Danny replied while rubbing his head from his newly found spot on the floor after Sam pushed him off her.

"I told you, you can call me Ida. How would you feel if everyone called you ?"

"Um really, old."

"Alright then you two should get ready. You don't want to be late on the last day of school do you?"

"No Mrs. Manson, I mean Ida."

"Good. Oh and Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Let Samantha get dressed first." With that she rode out on her scooter. Danny blushed as well as Sam, and Sam couldn't figure out whether to be embarrassed because of the comment, or angry that her grandmother called her Samantha.

"Um I'll be downstairs."

"Wait, Danny."

"Yeah Sam?" he asked her from his place by the door.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Sammy." Danny said. He then went intangible and slipped through the floor. After this Sam grinned hard, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She practically ran to her closet. She opened it and grabbed the clothes she had picked out the night before. She smiled evilly to herself then went to take a shower.


	2. Danny's Morning

_**Hi everybody, it's me again. Well I hope you liked chapter one because heres chapter 2. This chapter will be told from when Danny woke up. Anyways enjoy.**_

"Finally!" the Ghost boy shouted as he got out of bed. This was going to be the best day of his life. After he got up he went to his closet to get the clothes he picked out the night before. He had decided to mix it up a little with his clothes for his last day of high school. He grabbed his clothes, went into the bathroom, took a shower, put his clothes on and literally flew down the stairs.

"Woah Danny, watch where you're going." Jazz said catching her balance after Danny bumped in to her.

"Sorry Jazz, I'm just really excited about today, that's all."

"Oh I bet you are. How's it feel to finally be graduating?" Jazz asked smiling. While putting him in a head lock and messing up his hair.

"I'd feel better if you'd let go of me."

"Oh come on, I can't do that to you as much since you decided to have a growth spurt." Jazz complained stepping down from the step above Danny and letting him go.

"Yeah well it makes it perfect for me to do this." Danny said grabbing her and putting her in the same headlock she put him in while messing up her hair.

"Danny! Quit it! Dad!" Jazz shouted laughing.

"Alright you two stop. I've got breakfast ready." Maddie Fenton said to her children while smiling. Her words, having made Danny stop, made their father Jack Fenton rush to the kitchen from his spot on the couch.

"Aw man, Jazz. You messed up my hair." Danny wined.

"Aw what, finally got it just the way Sam likes it?" Jazz asked smirking.

"Maybe," Danny replied looking at Jazz defiantly.

"Uh huh. Speaking of Sam, what cha doin tonight?" Jazz asked looking expectantly at Danny. His eyes widened.

"Oh crap Sam. I'm gonna be late!" Danny shouted. He rad to the door flashing to Phantom, going intangible and flying through the door towards his gothic princesses house. As he floated above her house an idea popped into his head. So he went intangible and flew through the roof towards her room.

"…your still in bed on your anniversary I might add when you know your boyfriend will be here in…" As the voice said this Danny flashed to Fenton and dropped from his spot by the celling and on to Sam.

"Opfff."

"…a second. Good to see you Danny." Sam pushed him of and he fell.

"Ow! Sam! Good to see you too Mrs. Manson." He replied standing and rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you, you can call me Ida. How would you feel if everyone called you Mr. Fenton?" Danny thought a minute.

"Um really, old." He replied honestly.

"Alright then you two should get ready. You don't want to be late on your last day of school do you?"

"No Mrs. Manson, I mean Ida." Danny replied quickly fixing hie mistake.

"Good, oh and Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Let Samantha get dressed first." Ida said with a smirk as she left. At that moment Danny realized that Sam hadn't changed out of her pajamas. His face turned as red as a ripe tomato as he thought about her changing. Sam's face was if possible reder than Danny's.

"Um, I'll be down stairs." Danny said walking towards the door.

"Wait, Danny."

"Yeah?" Danny asked while looking back at Sam.

"Happy anniversary." Sam said smiling.

"Happy anniversary Sammy." Danny said smiling as well. He then went intangible and slipped through the floor.


	3. New Clothes

_**Hi again. Well I guess you liked chapter two so here's chapter three. Also for the people reading this, don't worry about how Sam's outfit is. She's 18 people. Her body's obviously changed a lot. By the way, pay close attention to what the newscaster says. Anyways enjoy.**_

Danny then went into the living room, where he found Ida sitting down watching the news.

"…People say he went by in a black and white blur, but the police are trying to catch him before he crosses into Amity Park. That's all for now. This is Lance Thunder saying, have a good day Amity Park."

"Whats going on?" Danny asked Ida.

"Oh its probably nothing. Wow, nice outfit Danny." Ida said as she looked at him.

"Thanks Ida. Well that'll take some getting used to." Danny said making Ida smile.

"and I'm sure Sam will love it too." Ida smirked makind Danny blush. He sat down for a minutethen heard the upstairs door open. He got up and walked to the staircase to see if Sam was ready to leave.

"Sam! Are you ready to leave?" Danny asked looking towards her open door.

"Almost!" she shouted back down to him. Danny looked at his watch.

"We're gonna be late to meet Tuck…" Danny trailed off as he looked at Sam at the top of the staircase. She still had on her old combat boots, but they were shinier. She wore black pleather skinny jeans that hugged her hips perfectly. She also had on a skintight purple tanktop that also hugged her just enough to show she was far from that little 14 year old she used to be. She had worn a special jewlry set that Danny had made her consisting of two black pleather braclets, each with a crystal shaped charm made of Danny's ghost ice, he also took the ice crystal he made her origionaly and turned it into a necklace on a black pleather chain. She had grown her hair out over the years until it reached her midback, today she had chose to pull it into a pomytail with her favorite pleather scrunchee. When Danny saw her his brain stoped, his jaw fell, and his eyes widened.

"Like what you see Danny?" Sam asked walking down the stairs and stopping in front of him.

"You look hot." Danny replied when he got his brain to form words again.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself ghost boy." Sam said as she smirked at his outfit. He was wearing blue and black sneakers, black jeans, a blue and black striped tshirt that really showed off his muscels, and a black watch with a green face that Sam got him.

"Thank Sammy." Danny said while putting both his arms around Sam's waist and pulling her closer, as she wraped her arms around his neck.

"Eh hem." Ida said reminding the two of her presence and making them let go of each other. "Oh don't worry you'll have plenty of time to makeout later, but I think you have somewhere to be and someone to meet, I'd guess Tucker." Ida said making the duo blush a deep red.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Tucker. We'd better go Sam." Danny while looking at Sam.

"Ok, I'll just grab my jacket." She replied smirking walking over to the coat hanger by the door.

"Bye kids." Ida said waving as Danny opened the door for Sam, who now had on a black pleather jacket.

"Bye." They both replied while walking outside and shutting the door behind them.

_**Well I hope you all liked it. Next chapter is Tucker's reaction for Sam's new look.**_


	4. The Walk to School

_**Well hi again everyone. I'm here with Chapter 4. This Chapter is really just there walk to school and Tucker's reaction to Sam's outfit. Now I will warn you Danny will say a word not meant for children to here, and one more word is written, this story is rated T after all. Anyways enjoy.**_

"Walk or fly?" Danny asked Sam.

"Walk, it's slower and we get to talk more." Sam said smiling at him.

"Okay, sure." He said as they started walking. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing except for the fact that you decided to come outside the house looking hot in that outfit. Especially in that shirt when you know your showing off your muscles." Sam teased.

"What's wrong? Cant a guy look hot and show off some muscle for his girlfriend?" Danny asked smirking while also putting an arm around Sam's waist, pulling her closer.

"I guess." Sam simply stated smirking at the fact that he called her his girlfriend.

"And what about you huh? Wearing all that pleather and tight tanktop that shows off and complements your ass perfectly. Danny asked pulling a little on her jacket, which was also made of pleather, and if zipped up which it wasn't, clung, to her torso.

"Hey its different. I'm not the famous Danny Phantom that every girl goes gaga over, and no one will be looking at me because I've been labeled the 'Goth Freak'" Sam replied smirking at her last part of her sentence because even she knew it wasn't true.

"Uh huh. We'll see, how about we let Tucker decide that. Deal?" He said as he stopped walking and extended his hand.

"Deal." Sam said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"How about we make this interesting?" Danny asked as they resumed walking.

"Okay. If I'm right you have to… take your shirt off every time you're in the hallway. Including going to the bathroom and in between classes." Sam said smirking.

"Hm, okay. But if I'm right, for the whole day you have to kiss me, hug me, or anything else I want for the entire day, in front of whoever and whenever I want." Danny said confidently, also smirking.

"Okay, deal." Sam said as they reached the school. As they approached they saw Tucker, and he sure as hell noticed them.

"Oh. My. God. Sam is that you?" Tucker asked with wide eyes looking shocked.

"Yup. In the flesh." Sam answered.

"You look hot!" he shouted. "And that's coming from the guy that only sees you as a sister."

"Well thanks Tuck." She replied.

"Wow if this it Tucker's reaction I can't wait to see the others." Danny stated sarcastically looking at Tucker.

"Can we go in now? I don't like how Tucker's looking at me." Sam said slowly edging closer to Danny.

"Huh? Sorry it's just… wow." Tucker said looking at Sam in awe.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Danny said grabbing Sam's hand. "Come on Tucker." He said grabbing his free hand.


	5. The Morning of the Last Day

_**Hey again. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and followed this story. I really appreciate it. Anyway here is Chapter 5, enjoy.**_

They opened the doors and walked in. As soon as they did everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards them and their jaws dropped.

"Um Danny?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah Sam?" He whispered back.

"What do we do now? Everyone's staring." She edged closer to him feeling uncomfortable.

"I guess we just go to our lockers." He answered her question, grabbing her hand and starting to walk. Tucker, having heard the whispered conversation, got the hint and walked with them. As they approached their lockers, which were amazingly right next to each other, they saw the infamous school bully Dash Baxter, and Queen of Casper High Paulina Sanchez leaning against them.

Now Dash had quit bullying Tucker, Sam, and Danny all for different reasons after the Disasteroid. He stopped bullying Danny because he found out that Danny was Danny Phantom, who was his hero, and because he realized that Danny had taken all of Dash's beatings and taunting, when he could have easily changed to Phantom and whooped him, Dash respected him after that. He stopped bullying Tucker because he had taken a major role in saving the Earth and helped Danny since he first became Phantom. That and he was now the mayor, and he stopped bullying Sam because she was Danny's girlfriend. That and she could easily beat Danny in a real fight, if he didn't use his Ghostly side, meaning that if she wanted to she could have Dash begging for mercy in a matter of seconds.

He respected the three after that, and they became friends. Well Danny and Tucker were now friends with Dash. Sam still had her doubts and didn't trust him completely, but she, to her surprise, found him to be a good guy. It actually became a daily routine for Dash to meet them at their lockers since they had the all same classes together. Paulina was a different story.

"What's up geeks?" Paulina asked with a smirk. "Hi Danny." She said in a dreamy voice, earning her a soft but firm elbow from Dash. "What? Ugh you used to be so fun until you started hanging out with the two biggest losers in school." She said referring to Sam And Tucker.

"Hey!" they shouted together while Danny glared at Paulina.

"Paulina what are you even doing here?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Danny? I only wanted to hang out with you." She said taking a step closer to him while he took a step back.

"Look Paulina I'm only gonna say this once," Danny stated looking into her eyes so she knew he was serious. "I don't like you. Especially since you love to try, key word being try," he said glancing at Sam who was smirking. "to torture my girlfriend and best friend every day since preschool. Besides you don't even like me anyways, and I couldn't care less." He finished by grabbing Sam's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"That's so not true!" Paulina shouted angry that he was even looking at the Goth girl, let alone touching her. "I do like you Phan-I mean Danny." She said trying to fix her mistake.

"See that's exactly what I meant. You only like Danny Phantom not Fenton, and that's who I am, Danny Fenton. Now can you please move so we can get to our lockers, we don't want to be late for our last day of high school." Danny smirking at the way Sam was looking at him.

"Ugh!" Paulina screamed stomping away towards her own locker down the hall.

"I said Please!" Danny shouted so she could hear him.

_**Well that's chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be kinda short but I may post another chapter right after it.**_


	6. Last Normal Chat in Casper High

_**Hey again. I originally planed on posting this on Thursday April 3**__**rd**__** because of how special it is, but sadly my computer wouldn't go on the internet. So I will be posting a Chapter tonight and maybe two tomorrow, and sorry for how short this chapter is. Anyway on with the story. Enjoy.**_

"Wow Danny. I couldn't have put it better myself." Sam said grinning at Danny, then smirking. "Well you know without kicking her."

"Well someone had to say it without giving her a reason to get a nose job or some major plastic surgery." Danny stated smiling at Sam chuckling, as she, Tucker, and even Dash laughed.

"Oh boy, I haven't laughed this hard since Valerie chased Tucker around the School on her hover board shooting at him last month." Dash said still laughing, making everyone, except Tucker, laugh even harder.

"Hey! That blaster of hers really hurts." Tucker said seriously making the group double over with laughter.

"Oh God, stop it before I become the first person to die in Casper High due to a laugh attack." Sam said standing up strait, breathing heavy, And wiping a tear from her right eye.

"Seriously Sam that hurt almost as bad as your combat boots." Tucker said with a seriousness that he only got during a ghost attack, or while talking about his electronics, or more specifically his PDA.

"Okay guys, let's get our stuff and get to class before were late and get a lecture from Lancer." Danny said while moving to open his locker. Upon Danny's words the others moved quickly to their lockers quickly getting their stuff and heading to Lancer's class.


	7. A Surprise Visit

_**Hey again. Sorry I've been having internet problems, but I figured out a way to still post new chapters. Anyway here's Chapter 7. Enjoy.**_

Upon getting in class they walked to their seats by the windows, while dodging the paper airplanes and paper balls.

"Wow, I cant believe Lancer isn't here yet." Sam said once they all took their seats.

"He probably just went to check on his star student." Danny stated looking at the others.

"Yeah, by the way Danny, what was that in the hallway with Paulina?" Sam asked smirking at him. "What, Queen of Casper finally get under our skin?"

"I guess so. I mean I just got so sick of her trying to mess with you guys. Its time she learned that you cant just manipulate people for your own gain." Danny said smiling at Sam. "Plus it's the last day of high school. We deserve to have some fun its not like we can get into much trouble…" Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh great what now?" Danny asked as a nearby wall exploded. They all looked.

"Guess who?" The ghost said as he stepped inside the room, making the rest of the class run to the back, except the group.

"Dan?" they all asked.

"Good to see I wasn't forgotten." He said stepping towards them, smirking sadistically.

"But you were… Clockwork…" Danny stumbled over his words.

"Was dumb enough to underestimate me." Dan said as he steped closer to Sam. "Which I'm sure you'll never do." Dan said as he rubed the back of his hand over Sam's cheek.

"Get your hands off her!" Danny told Dan flashing to Phantom, while moving Sam behind him.

"Ah, and the boy thinks he's tough doesn't he?" Dan looked into his eyes to make him back down, which Danny clearly wasn't going to do.

"Yeah, tough enough to beat you if you don't leave now." Danny said making his fists glow with ecto-energy.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me?' Dan asked as he shot Danny into the nearest wall, making the students in the room flee. "I'll leave but not until I get what I came for!" He smirked as he grabbed Sam by her waist and flew into the air.

"Danny!" Sam shouted, reaching for Danny as she and Dan floated above him.

"Lights out, Danny." Dan said as he shot Danny again successfully knocking him out.

_**Okay so tell me what you think. Will Dan hurt Sam? Will Danny wake up in time to stop him? Find out either tomorrow or Wednesday.**_


	8. Dan's Back

_**Okay here's another Chapter. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I really appreciate it. Anyway here's what's going on with Sam and Dan. Danny is currently knocked out in the school. Remember this story is rated T so there will have certain words in it not made for children. Well enjoy.**_

"Let me go you sadistic bastard!" Sam shouted struggling against Dan's grip.

"Oh sadistic big word. I'd stop struggling if I was you princess." Dan said making Sam stop and look at him.

"Princess? I'll show you princess!" Sam yelled struggling even more than before.

"Do you want to fall, because I don't think Danny will like that very much." Dan said making her quit her movements. They reached an abandoned building and Dan landed on the roof and let her go. "There. Enjoy the view for the moment because you might not see Amity for a long time." Dan told her while facing her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what's that supposed to mean?' Sam asked, crossing her arms as well.

"Wow. You really don't know do you?" Dan asked her.

"Know what?" She asked in return.

"Don't worry you'll see." He said trying to end the conversation with a smirk.

"What do you want with me anyway?" Sam asked.

"Well that's easy. I want to be strong, I want to be in charge, I want to be powerful, more so than Danny will ever be, and I want to be the rightful ruler of this stupid town, the world even, and especially the Ghost Zone." Dan said smirking towards Sam. "And your gonna help me." He said walking in front of her.

"Like hell I will! I wont be apart of any of your plans you sick bastard!" Sam said turning to walk away from him, until he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Oh yes you will!" he shouted grabbing her by both her forearms. "You love Danny don't you?" he asked quickly.

"Of course I do!" She yelled.

"And you'll do anything for him right?" He asked franticly.

"Yes." She said noticing his tone of voice.

"Well then you will help me. Remember I'm still half Danny, which means you will help me." He said looking into her eyes.

"Ha! As if. I know what your trying to do Dan. I'm not stupid. Your trying to play with my emotions, and my love for Danny! But you forgot how much your unlike him!" She said pushing his hands off her, and backing away slowly while she talked. "You like power, and causing pain to others! Danny hates it when me or Tucker so much as get a paper cut! He loves Amity and you cant stand it! Your nothing like Danny!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Dan shouted stepping towards her.

"No I don't think I am!" She yelled back at him. "Danny saves people! He loves amity and the people in it and he wouldn't even hurt a fly…" Sam tripped over the edge of the building and screamed as she fell.

"Sam!" Dam flew after her. Luckily he caught her before she hit the pavement and flew back to the roof. When he tried to set her down she clung to him and looked at his face, which oddly to her looked a lot like Danny. His eyes were even filled with worry and flashed green for a second!

"Sorry.' She said as she quickly let go of him.

"Now you see what I was talking about. I don't actually hate Amity, or people for that matter." Dan stated looking away from her.

"Then why do you want to rule everything?" Sam asked.

"Well that's the Vlad in me. Clockwork was actually the one that released me so I could…" Dan was stopped by Sam's voice.

"Wait a second, Clockwork let you go?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he did." He replied.

"Why in the world would he do that?" Sam questioned.

"He did it because…" he was cut off by a green ghost ray that shot him in the chest. He looked up and saw a very familiar ghost.

"Guess who you sick bastard."


	9. The Beginning of Danny's Change

_**Hello again. Sorry about how short my Chapters are. This Chapter will be short two since its what happened with Danny after Dan flew off with Sam. Well enjoy.**_

"Danny. Danny wake up." Danny groaned at the sound of the voice. He was having a bad dream about Sam. "Danny get up!"

"Huh, what happened?" Danny asked groggily sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands.

"You were hit by Dan and his ghost ray." Tucker told him, making Danny jump up looking around franticly. All he saw was a broken room with two smashed walls, and debris scattered around.

"What? Where's Sam?" Danny, now in Fenton form, asked grabbing Tucker by his collar.

"Woah, Danny, dude, take it easy." Tucker said trying to calm him down.

"Take it easy? Take it easy! How can I take it easy when Sam's missing?" Danny yelled as his eyes glowed a bright green.

"Danny! Relax! You can find her as long as you just relax." Tucker said trying to ease away from Danny.

"I don't wanna relax!" Danny, now in Phantom mode, shouted as his eyes got brighter. "He could be hurting her, or worse!"

"Danny! Snap out of it! If he's hurting her you need to stay cool and think about this!" Tucker yelled, grabbing Danny by his shoulders and shaking him a little.

"Fine!" Danny said as he pushed Tucker's hands off of him. "But I'm gonna find her my way." Danny said as his eyes flickered red for a second. He flew off with out another word.

"Oh man this can't be good." Tucker said as he ran out of the school in search of Valerie and Jazz.

* * *

"Okay if I was that scumbag, where would I hide?" Danny asked himself as he flew over Amity. He got his answer when he heard a scream, but not just any scream. "Sam!" he yelled as he flew towards the sound. Once he got to where the scream originated from, he noticed the person he was looking for. He growled and shot his ghost ray at the man. "Guess who you sick bastard!"


	10. Three Mistakes

_**Okay time to see what happens between Dan and Danny. And it looks like something if up with Danny. Now I must warn you this is my first fight scene, and they actually don't do much besides blast each other so sorry in advance if it's bad. Anyway enjoy.**_

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she saw where the blast was fired from.

"Sam, get behind me." Danny told her, landing on the roof moving in front of her.

"Danny wait." She said only to be interrupted by Dan.

"Yeah, Danny wait." He said smirking as he got up.

"Listen here you prick. If you ever, and I do mean ever, touch, grab, or so much as look at Sam, I'll end you." Danny said I a menacing tone.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do ghost boy?" Dan asked only to be shot again by Danny.

"That you bastard!" Danny said as his eyes flickered red again. Only this time Sam saw it.

"Danny? What's wrong with you?" Sam asked, only to be ignord, as Danny shot Dan again.

"Yeah Danny, no witty banter? No trying to figure out my plan?" Dan asked getting up only to be shot once more. After he fell Danny flew over to him, and grabbed him by his collar.

"All that ended as soon as you grabbed Sam!" Danny yelled as he threw Dan into the air and blasted him so that he flew in the direction of the park.

"Danny stop it!" Sam shouted running towards Danny as he flew off. "What's the matter with him?" Sam asked as she tried to figure out how to get off the roof.

* * *

"Dan! Dan where are you, you maniac?" Danny asked as he searched for Dan. Just then a blast hit him from behind and knocked him into the sidewalk. Danny got up and turned around to find Dan. He realized then that Dan seamed weaker than before. "I guess all that time in a can got to you." Danny teased as he shot Dan in the chest.

"Danny I'm not here to fight you." Dan said as he got up.

"Oh really? Well you should have thought of that before you touched my girlfriend!" Danny yelled as he shot Dan again, making him fly into a tree. "And now your gonna pay." Danny said as he held up his left hand, which seamed to be engulfed in bright red flames. "Lights out, Dan." Danny said as he went to shoot Dan and his eyes turned red. Just then Dan disappeared. "Huh where is he?" he yelled franticly looking around where Dan had just been.

"You want a fight Danny? Fine!" Dan shouted from the sky as he shot at Danny.

" No !" Sam shouted as she pushed Danny out of the way, getting herself shot in the process.

"No! Sam!" Danny yelled as he caught and held her. He looked up into the face of a very shocked Dan. He gently laid her down and got up.

"Danny?" Dan asked as he landed on the ground.

"No Dan," Danny started as he looked up, his red eyes making him look evil. "Danny, is gone for the moment." He said as he shot Dan.

"Sam! Where are you?" Danny turned as he heard a shout a short distance away from him, making him raise his now glowing hands. When he turned he saw Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie running in his direction. "Danny? What happened to you?" Tucker asked looking at him. " And what happened to Sam?"

"Sam?" he asked dropping his hands and his eyes changing back to green as he looked at Sam, who was lying on the ground. Just then he changed to Fenton and passed out. The last thing he heard was Tucker's voice calling his name as everything went black.


	11. Slight Confusion

_**Hello people. Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter because now some of your questions will be answered. Well enjoy.**_

"Danny? Are you okay?" Danny thought he heard Sam ask.

"Sam, I had the weirdest dream." Danny said opening his eyes to see Jazz, Tucker and Valerie crowding around his bed.

"Um Danny, Sam's not here." Tucker said looking at him oddly.

"What?" Danny asked trying to sit up, but lying down quickly as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Why isn't…" he stopped as he remembered Dan taking Sam. " Where is she?" he asked franticly sitting up in his bed, despite the pain.

"She's down stairs dude." Tucker said making Danny jump up and run out the door. "Danny wait up." He called to Danny as him, Jazz and Valerie raced to catch up to him.

Danny raced to the basement of the house. "Sam!" he shouted looking around. Once he saw her he ran, only to be caught by his father.

"Hold on there Danny boy." Jack said putting him down. Danny looked be hind him to see his mother checking on Sam.

"How is she? What happened?" Danny asked moving past Jack to get to Sam.

"You mean you don't know?" Tucker asked as he and the two girls walked towards him.

"Know? Know what?" Danny asked looking at Tucker confused.

"Dan, he shot Sam." Tucker said slowly.

"What? Where is he?" Danny asked, his eyes glowing a bright green.

"Dan's dead, you killed him." Tucker told him even more slowly than before.

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief, his eyes going back to their normal blue.

"You killed him, in the park." Tucker clarified. "Don't you remember?"

"No I…" Danny stopped talking when he heard someone coughing. Danny turned to see it was Sam and she was sitting up. "Sam?"

"Danny?" Sam asked looking at him, she noticed he looked, normal. "What happened? How'd we get here?"

"Well after we got you off the roof we flowed you to Danny." Tucker said "Then…we saw everything happen." Tucker told them.

"Then after Danny passed out I was able to get Sam on my hover board to get her her faster, after we got Danny in her car." Valerie said looking at the couple. "How do you not know what happened Danny?"

"I don't know, I just…" Danny was cut off by the portal doors opening.

"Hey long time no see baby pop." A ghost said stepping through the opening.

"Not now Ember." Danny said. "We've got more important things to do."

"Yeah, well tough luck. I've been sent here to get you." She told him walking over to the group. "Hey Sam, you okay? You look kinda like you got hit with a bus." Ember asked completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"Yeah I'm fine, sort of. Anyway who sent you to get Danny?" Sam asked trying to stand only to wobble a bit and almost fall. She would have if Danny hadn't been right next to her.

"Be careful Sam." He told her.

"Danny I'm fine. Ember?" She looked to the fiery blue haired girl.

"Oh yeah, um, Clockwork sent me to get you." She said.

'Why?" Danny asked "What does he need me for?"

"I don't know, do I look like him? All he said was to bring you guys to him immediately. For something…important okay. And could we hurry this along" She huffed.

"Wait, what do you mean by you guys?" Danny asked.

"You, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz." She answered. "Now can we go he said he wants you there as soon as possible."

"Okay then lets go." Sam said trying to stand up, but Danny stoped her.

"Sam maybe you should stay here." He suggested.

"No way, I'm going." She said firmly, then noticed the unsure look Danny was giving her. "I'll be fine, now lets go."

"Okay if you're sure." He said. "Lets go guys." Danny told the others as he changed into Phantom and grabbed Sam and held her by her waist. He then flew through the portal followed by Valerie, who was holding Tucker, and Ember, who was holding Jazz.

* * *

"So why did Clockwork need me all of a sudden?" Danny asked Ember. "And don't tell me you don't know because I know you do because of how fidgety you were back there."

"Okay fine, he said that he had a big problem and only you could fix it." She told him. As they entered Clockworks tower. "Clockwork! Were here!"

"Ah good." Clockwork said as he materialized in front of the group. "You're all here. I have someone here that can help you with the task at hand." He told them as a squeal and a blur of black and white tackled Danny, Sam and Tucker to the ground.

"Man I missed you guys!"

_**Sorry to stop here but I have to for now. Anyway I think you all know who just showed up.**_


	12. New Converstons

_**Hello again. Sorry to be gone for so long. I was busy with family stuff and things for school. Now just to clarify Danny is not evil. What happened to him won't be explained in this chapter though. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**_

"Man I missed you guys!"

"Dani?" The three asked together as the being looked up.

"Hiya," she greeted getting up, allowing the others to do so as well. "How have you guys been?" Dani asked hugging Danny, Sam, and Tucker again, in that order. Her hug with Tucker lingering a little while longer than the others.

"So how have you been Dani?" Danny asked raising a brow and smirking at her. "And not that I don't enjoy it when your around but why are you here?"

"Well I've been good, and what, a girl can't visit her cousin, his girlfriend, and her own boyfriend every once and a while?" She asked while looking at Tucker.

"Boyfriend?" Jazz and Valerie asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah, we never told them did we?" Dani asked rubbing the back of her neck feeling guilty. Her eyes moving to look at Danny in a silent plea.

"Okay fine, um, Jazz you remember when you went to California last summer for that psychology study thing?" Danny asked the startled girl.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Well Dani showed up and long story short, me and Sam caught them at the movies together and they told us they were together." Danny said, smirking in the direction of the blushing couple.

"Wow, but isn't that kind of… weird?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, what isn't weird when it involves us?" He asked sarcastically.

"Point taken."

"Um guys, am I the only one who remembers why were all here?" Sam asked making everyone look back to Clockwork.

"Oh yeah, sorry Clockwork." Danny said.

"It's okay, I understand you haven't all seen each other in a while but we do have some very important matters to attend to." Clockwork told them, looking reluctant to say anything.

"What is it?" Danny asked slightly nervous, while Sam grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Well its not something I can tell you about, but I can warn you, all of you need to be careful. Something terrible is going to happen and you all will need each other." Clockwork said making the group get scared.

"Wait what do you mean something terrible?" Danny asked griping Sam's hand tighter.

"I mean something evil, and if not stopped it could be disastrous." Clockwork explained. "This is the reason Danielle is here, she will be able to help."

"But how?" Dani asked.

"That I can not say." Clockwork said sadly. " the only thing I can tell you is to be careful. Now I think you should be getting back, I have a feeling your parents are worried about you all."

"But Clockwork…" Danny started only to be interrupted.

"I am sorry but that's all I can say for now." Clockwork told them.

"Fine lets go guys." Danny said picking Sam up and flying off followed by the others.

* * *

"Ahh good. They are on their way back."

"Maybe we should strike now."

"No, we must wait until they get back to Amity."

"But why it makes no sense to wait…"

"Oh but it makes perfect sense. If we I wait until then there's less of a chance of being stopped, and more of a chance of actually getting the girl and driving the boy mad."

"Fine wait, but this better work."

"Oh don't worry, it will."


	13. Vladdie's Back

_**Hello again. I have a new chapter and this is where things get good. Anyway enjoy chapter 13.**_

"Danny you're back, is everything okay?" Maddie asked her son, seeing him step through the portal doors.

"Yeah mom everything's fine, but we have a guest." Danny said the last part happily as Dani stepped through.

"Dani." Maddie said rushing up and hugging the girl. "Oh how have you been? Its been so long."

"Wait when did they meet?" Jazz asked confused.

"Last summer Jazz, last summer." Danny said sighing.

"I'm good Mrs. Fenton." Dani replied ignoring the two siblings.

"I thought I told you to call me Maddie." She replied.

"Um mom there is something we kinda have to tell you." Danny said making his mother look at him.

"Danny honey what is it?" she asked.

"Well…" Danny started, but was interrupted by a crash upstairs. "It can wait." He said as he and Dani phased through the celling as the others ran up the stairs.

"Danny? What was that?" Jazz asked once every one made it to the living room. What they saw shocked every last one of them.

"Vlad?" Jazz asked, but was too shocked to say anything else.

"Happy to see me?" Vlad asked, his fangs showing.

"Vlad? But you were…" Maddie started but was unable to finish.

"Dead? In outer space? Stuck on an asteroid, which you all so stupidly named the disasteroid?" Vlad tried to finish her sentence. "Well as you can see I am alive and well."

"Oh yeah? Well you won't be well if you don't leave, now." Danny said floating slightly off the ground. Dani doing the same.

"Oh don't worry little badger, I'm not here for you." Vlad said transforming and shooting both the ghost teens. He then shot Valerie and turned on the family. He grabbed Sam and floated up. "If any of you do anything I'll shot her." Vlad said aimed a glowing hand at Sam.

"If you don't put her down now I'll…" Danny was quickly cut off by Vlad's voice.

"You'll what? Shoot me? Do it and we both fall! " Vlad told him rising higher in the air. "That's what I thought, and don't bother looking, you'll never find us."

"Vlad don't!"

"Goodbye Daniel." Vlad said taking off. Just as Danny was about to do the same Jazz called him.

"Danny don't!"

"He's bluffing, and if he isn't…" Danny said as his eyes turned red. "I'll kill him!" Danny took off flying away faster than normal.

"Dani can you catch up to him?" Jazz asked worried about her brother.

"I can try but I can't assure you I can catch him." Dani said taking off after Danny as fast as she could.

"Oh please catch him."

* * *

"Danny! Slow down!" Dani called after him. She was catching up but she didn't know how long she could keep up. "Danny!"

"What?" he yelled back, frightening the girl.

'He's never yelled at me before. That can't be Danny. Some thing's up.'

"Danny please."

"No Danielle! I have to save Angel!" he shouted his eyes glowing a brighter red.

"Wait who's Angel?" She asked as Danny sped up enough to lose Danielle. "Who's Angel?!"

* * *

"Oh come on. How many times am I gonna get kidnaped today?" Sam shouted, clearly agitated.

"Quiet you!" Vlad screamed.

"Bite me!" Sam yelled in return.

"In due time my dear." Vlad said making the girl ponder and shiver at his words.

"Vlad!" came the most angry and aggressive voice, yet Sam thought it was familiar.

"Danny?" she asked struggling to look behind Vlad.

"Vlad!" Danny's voice came again.

"Ah so the plan worked." Vlad said speeding up.

"Plan? What plan?" Sam asked. When Vlad didn't answer she asked again. "What plan?"

"My plan!" was his angry response.

"Vlad put her down! Now!" Danny yelled his hand glowing, ready to shoot.

"Never!" Vlad replied, not knowing about the events about to transpire.

"Then die!" Danny shouted as he let the green orb go, hitting Vlad but making him let go of Sam.

"Danny!" Sam shouted as she fell.

"Huh? Sam!" Danny said, his eyes turning green again, as he dove for Sam only to catch her inches above the ground. "Sam? You okay? Sam?"

"I'm fine Danny." Sam told him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why would you ask?" he questioned, very confused.

"Well, your eyes…" Sam couldn't finish her sentence thanks to an aggravating voice.

"Ah Daniel. Nice to see you've gotten stronger, and faster." Vlad commented smugly.

"Vlad." Danny growled, his eyes glowing red again. "I should kill you!" Danny shouted shooting ghost rays repeatedly at the older hafa. All of which were dodged.

"I'd like to see you try…" Vlad's remark was cut off due to him getting punched into the air by Danny.

"Fine! Then watch!" Danny yelled shooting Vlad while he was still in the air. The blast was so strong it turned Vlad into nothing but ectoplasm, which fell to the earth, hitting Sam and covering her whole body from her hair to her boots. "Sam are you…" Danny's question cut short because of what was happening in front of him. A bright, blinding light came from her, making Danny have to cover his eyes. Luckily it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Danny? What just happened?" Sam asked, her vision becoming blurry.

"Sam?" Danny asked seeing the girl sway, loosing her balance then falling. "Sam!"

"Danny?" she asked reaching for him noticing her hands. "What the…" Sam trailed off fainting. As darkness surrounded her the last thing she could recall is being held as Danny called out her name.


	14. Sam's Dream is Real

_**Hello again. I know I haven't posted in while and I apologize for that. I've been doing a lot lately. Also I'm not sure how many of you have read my bio but I am accepting story ideas. If there is a show you would like me to write a story for just pm me. Anyway enjoy the story.**_

"_Hello?"_ Sam called through the darkness. She didn't know where she was and for the life of her couldn't remember anything that was just happening. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called again. Her response a bright green light glowing a few feet away, making her stumble back and shield her eyes until the light got dim enough to see a figure.

"So you've finally returned my princess?" a male voice called, the voice was all too familiar.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Danny? I'm not exactly Danny." The figure said stepping towards her.

"Then who are you?" Sam asked thinking he was messing with her.

"That does not matter now. What truly matters is you." He said gesturing towards a mirror next to him that Sam was sure was never there. As she looked into the mirror she was shocked at her appearance. Her skintight tank top changed into a long sleeved black shirt that cut off just above her belly button, and where the sleeves were supposed to cut off, had fingerless gloves attached to it. Her pleather skinny jeans and boots the same.

"What? How'd you do that?" Sam asked trying to figure out what was happening. "More importantly who are you?"

"I am Prince Neon, my dear princess, and I will see you again soon." He said fading away.

"Prince Neon? Wait where are you going?" Sam asked as she felt herself fading as well.

"You'll find out soon, my princess."

* * *

"Sam? Sam come on, wake up." Danny begged franticly, shaking her slightly as his voice rose with concern and anger. "Why won't she wake up?"

"Danny calm down." Tucker told him looking over his friend. Danny looked as if he'd was going crazy.

"No! I won't calm down until Sam wakes…" Danny trailed off upon hearing Sam franticly gasp for air. "Sam! Please tell me you're okay." He said shaking.

"Danny I'm fine." She said grabbing her head that slightly pained her.

"Um Sam, you might wanna look in a mirror." Dani told her nervously, she already knew what her reaction would be.

"Mirror? What do you…" Sam stopped talking, remembering her dream. She got up and raced to the mirror on the wall. When she saw her self she screamed. "How is this even possible?" she asked looking towards Danny.

"I don't know you just started glowing and that happened," he said walking over to her.

"Danny what happened? We heard some one scream?" Maddie asked coming down the stairs. "Oh Sam you're finally awake."

"Yeah I am. Danny, you didn't go into my dreams again did you?" Sam asked nervously.

"No." Danny answered. "Why?"

"Because I thought I saw you. We need to go see Clockwork, now." Sam said worrying Danny even further.

"Do you think Clockwork will explain what happened to you? I mean, he was pretty hesitant about telling you guys anything." Dani said making Sam think about Dani being with Clockwork.

"Wait Dani, did you know this was gonna happen? Did Clockwork say something to you?" Sam asked making Dani blush and tilt her head down. "He did and you didn't tell us?"

"He told me not to, besides he just said something was gonna happen to you that'll change all our lives. He didn't say that this was gonna happen, what ever this is." Dani said feeling slightly guilty.

"Whatever it doesn't matter, what does matter is we're going to see him." Sam said as she grabbed Danny's hand. As they all went through the portal to see him, an evil thing was lurking in the shadows just watching them.

"Perfect, things are going as planed."


End file.
